pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:R/Rt Splinter FoW Forest Farmer
Seems Splinter only hits 3 targets, and thats where most of your damage comes from, why not use Volley and free up your elite slot? Selket Shadowdancer 11:29, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :Using volley would decrease the rate of fire slightly thus losing a small amount of damage and I can't think of anything else to use as an elite from the ranger line. --Craero 11:36, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::Offering of Spirit perhaps? Also dependant on the bow used I'm not sure RoF is really an issue.Selket Shadowdancer 11:41, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::Storm chaser is all the E-management you need. With barrage you're able to fit 2-3 barrages in between splinter weapon refreshes, with volley you would only be able to fit in 2. --Craero 12:04, 18 July 2008 (EDT) Going to leave this in stubs for a day or two to make sure I haven't missed anything obvious. I wish I could give it better survivability against cave spiders though. --Craero 13:34, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :Screw waiting --Craero 19:28, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::Well if you put more expertise you wouldn't need storm chaser to depend on energy.--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 17:30, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::And you would still need a speed boost to get to the forest, so why not just take the easiest route? --Craero 19:53, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Can this go Rt/R? --68.32.187.152 18:49, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :I doubt it, the bonus to channeling wouldn't compensate for the amount of extra damage you're taking due to the armor difference.--Craero 19:53, 1 August 2008 (EDT) don't need splinter...i like the vamp weapon but this need the good ol' fashion poison arrow+kindle arrows too bad thats already made but hey only need one skill to run now :P leaves room for that vamp weapon or another utility —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Soul4hdwn ( ) 23:05, July 31, 2008. :Splinter weapon is there to speed up the run. Assuming you use it every cooldown it is a possible extra 105 damage every 6 seconds. Assuming you're tab poison arrowing with the "good ol' fashion poison arrow+kindle arrow" builds and are fighting 3 enemies you would be doing 24 damage from degen and 46 fire damage to each target over six seconds. You do the math.--Craero 19:53, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::true but you should be only fighting 1 Armored Cave Spider at a time which are the only foe worth killing unless praying for a grape or gold from the other mobs. splinter murders everything but those spiders unless that's what the vamp weapon is for then i'm sorry i posted this annoying add-on comment. Soul4hdwn 22:37, 2 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Everything in the FoW forest drops obsidian shards. (Well except banshees) I have no idea what you mean with armored cave spiders being the only mob worth killing. As for nightmare weapon, it's there to out-heal any damage that troll unguent doesn't heal and can even take care of damage from spirit shepherds by itself. --Craero 13:12, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::i didn't know about the shards as clearly someone told me wrong 2 years ago, and everything else i already know. i said sorry for the worthless comment, geez. Soul4hdwn 22:11, 5 August 2008 (EDT) You can manage energy with a zealous flatbow, but however you cannot kill them all at once because splinter has been nerfed and a good AoE spirit like edge would do some good it all depends how lucky you are when splinter only hits a few ppl now :You only fight 3-4 enemies at once usually which isn't affected by the splinter weapon nerf at all and the last time I checked spirit woods use Edge of Extinction for you. Also please sign your comments. --Craero 13:12, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::The nerf was PvP anyways--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 15:45, 3 August 2008 (EDT) Incendiary Arrows With the buff, you can bring apply poison to cause aoe burning+poison. It works just as well with splinter too. --Toraen 16:45, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, was planning on testing that the next time I actually have time. The only problem I see with it could be the timing of skills, but that shouldn't be that much of a problem. Easy enough to switch skills around. Actually, with a +10 regen troll unguent and pyrebound armor, you wouldn't even need nightmare weapon. --Craero 11:01, 17 August 2008 (EDT) prof=R/Rt mar=8+1 cha=10 wil=12+1+1 exp=2+1ArrowsWeaponWeaponShotChaserUnguentPoisonConflagration/build --Craero 11:01, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :Actually, Apply is kinda worthless against the spiders now that I think about it. Melandru's Resilience negates it. RtW or Kindle I guess. Ignite would scatter the shepherds. --Toraen 16:29, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :: this build is much more better i think, btw why do u need barrage, u wont need that minimal damage or the extra attacks when u use volley, melandrus resilience mybe negate it, but it really fastens up the other mobs.Sharpened Daggers aka RIP 14:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC)